WO0204175A1 discloses the generation of instructions for a robot that is adapted to process an object. In accordance with the method described in the application control parameters are generated based on data of the object, the control parameters being associated with the orientation of the processing device during the processing of the object and being generated for a plurality of locations on the object so that each of the locations is assigned with at least one control parameter.
WO9222024A1 discloses a multi-axis computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine tool in which a cutting tool is movable relative to a workpiece by means of a number of linear and rotary joints under the control of a programmable control unit. The machine is programmed with a plurality of principal programmable axes, called “hard” axes, and with at least one synthesized additional programmable axis or “soft” axis which enables the cutting tool to be moved linearly in the direction of the soft axis without requiring a specific joint for that purpose. The synthesized “soft” axis is a non-collinear, partially redundant axis which increases the number of programmable degrees of freedom to a greater number than the machine degrees of freedom i.e.: the number of non-collinear joints. The principle of synthesizing “soft” axes may be extended to CNC machine tools having four or more principal hard axes, for instance, to produce a 5-joint CNC machine tool which has the flexibility of a conventional 7- or 8-joint machine tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,358 discloses a robot controller capable of finding a mistaught path and avoiding dangers involved in a real motion of a robot without using an off-line simulation system. An operation program for confirming safety is played back with the robot control system arranged such that a simulation function is on, a real motion is off, and comparison processing is on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,733 concerns an improvement in a robotic arm structure which includes at least two links. Socalled θ motion is provided about a primary axis at the proximal end portion of the proximalmost of the links. Socalled R motion proceeds radially from the primary axis whereby the distal end portion of the distalmost of the links can be moved in a radially extending straight line. An end effector is pivotally mounted for rotation relative to the distal end portion of the distalmost link about an end effector axis which is parallel to the primary axis. The structure is improved by adding one or more a yaw motor, a roll motor and a pitch motor for rotating the wrist of the arm about the respective axes. A sensor array senses the R, θ, Z and yaw, roll and/or pitch motions and creates and transmits electronic signals representative thereof to a computer controller which monitors and controls the R, θ, Z and yaw, roll and/or pitch motions.
Due to deadlock problems associated with a “look ahead” method, such as that disclosed in US 2005/246062A1, where the path is found iteratively from one end and only the next or the next few time steps are considered, it is an object of the present invention to provide an approach where the search is performed in a more global manner; hereinafter referred to as a “globally in time” search.